<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From a Certain Point of View by Copper_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224661">From a Certain Point of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings'>Copper_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Raising Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Wings/pseuds/Copper_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on how Harry Potter could have gone if people where thinking clearly.<br/>Sirius raises Harry in hiding. They reappear in the Wizarding World when Harry has to go to Hogwarts. Remus has to deal with Siruis Black waltzing back into his life.</p><p>This is basically the ground work for a series of smaller fics that are set in the same world, just had to do some tweaking of the canon first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On October the 31<sup>st</sup> 1981 a lot of things happened. And a lot of things didn’t happen. These can differ depending on the perspective.</p><p>For example, if you were a stray cat poking around the rubbish in Godric's Hollow you would probably hope the noise you just heard was a mouse. In one world it may be an unfortunate rodent for dinner, in another it may be the remains of a chicken leg a little further along the ally. The latter would be a more positive outcome for the mouse.</p><p>However, if you were for instants, the Godfather to your recently deceased best friends’ child who is at this moment balling his eyes out in your arms. You may feel like there are very few options available. That your only chose would be to reek bloody revenge on the one who betray your Order. You would be right, from a certain point of view. But, believe it or not, there are other options.</p><p>This was why as Hagrid descends on the huge motorcycle, he isn’t holding a bundle in his arms. Instead, he swings his leg off the bike and tromps his way over to the rather confused figures of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, he held a note. It couldn’t be called a letter it was hastily scribbled and the writing was sideways across the page. It seemed to be written in charcoal, like the writer hadn’t had time to find a quill and just grabbed a stick form the fire places.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter was the secret keeper. Peter betrayed us</em>
  </strong>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Was scrawled across a scrap of paper. With this scribble handed over to the two older wizards, Hagrid seemed a little at a loss for what to do.</p><p>Dumbledore had a faraway look in his eye as if he was watching the world burn and couldn’t do anything to stop it. The note trembled in his hand.</p><p>McGonagall seemed to be more rattled by the Motorcycle, looking at it with the same fearful look as Dumbledore but she had a more frantic way of showing it. Ringing her hands, she turned to the taller man,</p><p>“Where’s the child?” it blurs the line between a demand and a question. Hagrid stiffened even though he knew the answer.</p><p>“Sirius Black was there.” He answered like that would cover the whole inquiry, Minerva raised an eyebrow. Hagrid swallowed and continued “He was the one who gave me that note, see. He took Harry, him being his Godfather and all,”</p><p>“And where is Mr Black now?” McGonagall was stood in front of a man a good two feet taller than her and yet she could make him feel tiny.</p><p>“I don’t know Miss.” Hagrid mumbled “Said sumthin’ about hiding then ran off. He left his bike an all”</p><p>The elderly witch was about to reply when Dumbledore spoke. Quietly and with a light warble like he was trying not to choke,</p><p>“This changes things,” Everyone turned to look at him. “Sirius Black is a master at subterfuge. We will never find him on our own. I’m afraid that one of the people who could have found him is dead, the other is now a wanted criminal.” There was a pause were the old man seemed to consider something. “That is, if he is telling the truth.”</p><p>“Really Albus.” McGonagall wheeled on the man “You believe he killed them. That Sirius Black killed his best friend, his wife. And then absconded with their child?” Hagrid tried very hard to be invisible, the result being he just looked slightly constipated. He had never heard Miss McGonagall shout at the Headmaster.</p><p>“We must consider all possibilities, Minerva” Dumbledore said, trying to calm the woman.</p><p>“That may be, but the idea that Sirius Black did this to the Potter’s seems a bit too much of a stretch,” She crossed her arms, glaring, “Peter on the other hand was always a troubled child, it doesn’t seem to be out of character. what I am confused over is why they swapped”</p><p>“It was a double bluff.” The old man huffed out a laugh “They must have thought they were so clever,” His faces darkened again. “Send out the word. Peter Pettigrew is wanted for the Murder of James and Lilly Potter, and a traitor to the Order.” Hagrid nodded then turned back to the motorbike,</p><p>“We have to find Sirius and the baby.” Minerva said as Hagrid revved the engine and took off. “There is one other who can help find them.” After a pause she almost whispered, as if coming to the realization herself. “The only one left,”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded slowly; the excitement of the night seemed to be getting to his old bones.</p><p>“I will send an Owl in the morning. However, I feel that if Mr Black does not want to be found he won’t be.”</p><p>Minerva sighed agreeing. That boy had a knack for avoiding problems. She just hoped that that talent stretched as far as Death Eaters.</p><p> </p><p>Remus Lupin had to sit down when he got the letter. Who wouldn’t when two of your friends are declared dead, one a wanted criminal and the other missing with a baby?</p><p>He didn’t cry, he may have blinked a few times but he didn’t cry. The morning sun held no warmth as it lit up Remus’s hunched over form. 21 years old and he had just lost most of his family.</p><p>He had to find Sirius. Well Dumbledore had requested that he pop by and help locate his old friend. He sat up running a hand through his hair, so no time like the present.</p><p>The reason that he hadn’t been summoned the night before, kicked in the door while he was pulling his suitcase out from under the bed.</p><p>Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody could pack a hell of a punch when he wanted too. Behind him three Aurors had their wands at the ready. It was likely that several others where in the hall equally as prepared for a fight. Remus blinked at them.</p><p>“Lupin.” Was bellowed, in a show of spit “Where’s the boy?” Moody clomped his way over to him. Faces set in his normal grimmest. His false eye was scanning the room while the other was trained on Remus.</p><p>Blinking again in confusion Remus opened his mouth but was balled over by the swarm of Aurors descending on the little flat. They were going through everything. Pulling open draws, opening cupboards. The rattle of cutlery almost made Remus laugh. Yes, I am hiding my best friend and a child with my silverware (well not sliver but the idiocy still stands).</p><p>Finally managing to find his voices Remus grabbed Moody by the arm,</p><p>“What, Why, I don’t know where Sirius and Harry are! I was coming to help look,” Moody’s one good eye squinted at him,</p><p>“You’re the first person he would run too, Lupin,” It was a growl and meant to be an accusation. All it did was stab Remus in the heart. No, Sirius wouldn’t come here, not anymore. The sudden realisation that Sirius was out there alone, with a baby, probably stress out of his mind and scared, made Remus drop down on the bed again. He had to find him. Not just for Dumbledore but for himself.</p><p>“He wouldn’t come here. He knows it the first places you would look.” Remus held his head in his hands as his home was wrecked around him. Moody, who was shaking his now ransacked suitcase upside down, seemed to nearing the end of his mad search.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid lad. First places we searched was his home.” Remus tried to glare at him but he really didn’t have the time. He stood up, slipping into the mindset of one of Dumbledores best spies,</p><p>“What did you find? The place was cleaned out?” Moody, deeming Remus off the hook for hiding fugitives and their babies, started to clomp towards the door. Remus followed; suitcase forgotten.</p><p>“Nothing amiss. A few cloths gone and a nappy in the bin, so we know he was there with the kid.” Remus tried to get into the mind of Sirius Black. Not a place he would willingly go. He would be scared, grieving and having to look after another person.</p><p>Surprisingly Sirius was actually the best with Harry beside his parents. He never shyed away from nappy duty or feeding or complained when Harry was sick on him. So, Remus wasn’t worried about Harry welfare.</p><p>They were coming to the end of the hall now. The Aurors that had searched the places falling in behind them. Moody rubbed his badly shaven chin. A fine dust drifted away from where his hand was. Remus tried not to blanch.</p><p>“The only thing missing was half his inheritances.” The winter wind that blew though the street made both men shiver as they stepped outside. Muggles were starting to appear on the paths. Cars where trundling down the roads as people set about their work day, “According to the bank. He marched in demanded half of it be turned into Muggle money and then shoved in a bag. He’s a Black so they didn’t ask too many questions”</p><p>“He’s going to ground.” Remus muttered trying to think where he would go next. He couldn’t go to any of his family homes. They were all in wizarding community’s. Remus didn’t know if he had any purely Muggle friends. He’s probably going to run as far away as he can and then think about what to do. At the moment he is just blindly running. If we catch up to him before he has a chance to plan, we will have him. If not, then it’s unlikely that we will find him.</p><p>To be honest Remus would rather they never find him than he be found by Death Eaters.</p><p>Remus took a moment to think; would Sirius give up everything he knows for Harry? Would he go completely off grid and live as a Muggle? Remus hated that he didn’t know.</p><p>“You think? He has half the wizarding word after him, the other half is after Pettigrew,” Moody’s wooden leg clinked on the cobblestones. It was different form the clomp it made on the wood floors inside.</p><p>“Any sign of Peter?” Remus asked. He was pleased he contained the growl that was trying to crawl out his throat.</p><p>“Malfoy got ‘im,” Moody stated</p><p>“What?” they had caught him already! Peter wasn’t that good at hiding, yes, but with his Animangas form he could hide for longer than a normal criminal. That and Remus really wanted to be the one that chocked the life out of the bastard.</p><p>“It seems that Mr Malfoy was in league with He-who-shall-not-be-names, and as Pettigrew little stunt ended with the Dark Lord dead on a nursery floor…” Remus tripped. He stumbled forward and Moody grabbed his arm.</p><p>“WHAT!” he was bordering on screaming. Moody’s human eye regarded him carefully,</p><p>“I see Dumbledores letter didn’t includes the part about Harry being the chosen one?” Remus just shook his head. Eyes wide staring at the mutilated man in front of him. “Figures the old man would leave that big part out.” He huffed and pulled Remus down the road so they could keep moving</p><p>“According to Hagrid. The boy was found in his crib. A pile of clothes was all that remained of You-know-who and he had a scar on his forehead. Sumthin’ about the spell bouncing back.” They reached an ally and paused. “when word got out that the Dark Lord was dead. Those who knew about Pettigrew allegiance set about finding him. And dear Malfoy was the winner. He tore Pettigrew house down. Right in the middle of the street. Crushed a few cars and killed at least ten Muggles in the prosses. We only found scorch marks and a few fingers left of Pettigrew. Malfoy is currently waiting to be taken to Azkaban.”</p><p>Remus scrubbed at his face with both hands. He really needed a cup of tea. And a sit down. And a hug. Preferably from Sirius, as he laughs about how this was all just an elaborate prank. He would be willing to forgive him, he really would.</p><p>So now he was after his best friend and his unofficial nephew, who also happens to be the child of prophecy and the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord.</p><p>Well crap.</p><p>“Have there been any sighting of Sirius? Any movement on the Floos?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“He’s probably avoiding all magical forms of transportations.” Remus pulled at his hair trying to think “His wand.” Remus looked up, “We can track his wand.” A small smile spread across the crooked man’s face.</p><p>“Start with that. Let’s get back to Headquarters,” With that they both apparated into the morning air.</p><p> </p><p>A few miles north of the Dorset border in a small village called Nunney. Miss Mather Knet (recently widowed) watched a man with black hair tied up behind his head carry a small child into her grocery store.</p><p>This was interesting to Mather, as she knew everyone in the village and this man was new. He had caught her eye earlier. He had spent a good half an hour outside the shop sitting on a bench, cradling the child and looking over a map. He must have come in on the train.</p><p>He had dark circles under his eyes, a baby bag over one shoulder and a heavy looking satchel over the other. The baby clung to him grizzling quietly. The Man was in a leather jacket done up to keep the cold out, jeans and heavy looking work boots. The baby was wrapped up warm in an all in one green suit and a red and gold bobble hat. He gave her a charming, if tired, smile as he walked in. The changed from the cold to the warm made him shiver. He wandered over to the baby food sector.</p><p>Mather smiled back; poor thing is probably having to look after his little one with his wife away. Traveling as well, brave soul.</p><p>She chucked to herself as she remembered her Harold. He had looked like he had just got out of the trenched when she came back from her cousins “child free” wedding weekend. He had the same dark circles under his eyes but also had baby food in his hair. Probably why the man had it tied back, she though going back to her cross-word.</p><p>A little while later three out of the four brands of baby milk power where plonked down on the counter, along with every type of baby food they had in stock and two packets of nappies. A baby spoon in the shape of a white dog was also placed on top of the pile.</p><p>Mather raised an eyebrow at the collection. The man gave her a smile that, to a younger girl, would have made them swoon. Mather had three boys; the smile just made her suspicious.</p><p>“Looking after the little one, are we love?” She started to ring up the purchase starting with the spoon. It seemed to be the only thing the man was buying that he knew he wanted.</p><p>“Yes, well he had recently been put into my care for the forceable future.” He had a very smooth cut glass accent that spoke of wealth and good breeding. The scruffy jeans and boots seemed to contradict that.</p><p>Going for the nappy’s next</p><p>“Oh?” She inquired the way all elderly women do. It wasn’t really a word; it was more a noise.</p><p>“I will be honest,” The man seemed to deflate and Mather wanted to hug him, he looked so tired. “I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Mather put the nappies down. He was going to need those. She regarded the child he looked over one so would need more than just nappies, milk and baby food. Making her mind up that this boy needed some mothering, she hoped off her little stood and wondered around the counter.</p><p>“Follow me love. Let’s get you set up with the essentials” She took him back to the baby idle and loaded a basket with a few spit blankets. Three dummies’, yes three love, when he spits one out you have to wash it and when he does it twice in a row you need a third. She manged to find out the babies age and suggested one of the milk powders on the till. A few bottles, a chewing treat for teething and a soft toy that the baby had grabbed at. Soon Mather was looking at a pile of bill on her till. It was more than enough to cover the supplies. She had suggested that he get something for himself. He had looked longingly at the beers but declined and won a permanent place in Mathers good books.</p><p>“So where are you two going?” she asked as she rocked the baby. He had been reluctant to let the boy go but he needed both hands to pack away the baby thing. And he had stated to fuss needing a feed. Mather had offered to boil the kettle, showing him how to mix the more advanced baby formula in one of the bottles. Then had made tea with the rest of the hot water.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe a little further up north. Maybe back south. I may just up and leave the county.” The bag was almost packed. She looked down at the boy in her arms. She had missed having a baby about. Her boys where all out in the world now, starting family of their own. She should write to them and organise a family get together. The baby was stating to doze sucking slowly on the bottle. The man in front of her stood up form packing the bag and rubbed his face with both hands. The exhaustion was almost etched into his faces.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be traveling so tired. I have a room upstairs that I’m are not using. I can pull the bassinet from the cupboard and watch the baby while you sleep.” She was already trying to remember if they still had Ruffe’s old baby mat for the boy to have a bit of tummy time on.</p><p>“Thank you for the offer but its fine. We have to keep moving or we will never get where we are going.” He picked up the tin mug that Mather had served tea in. He was already leaving a generous tip for the extra help and the goods it didn’t hurt to pour the boy a cup.</p><p>“You just said you didn’t know where you were going,” She patted the babies bum as he nodded off. The man gave her the suspicious smile again but there was a glint in his eye that wasn’t to do with exhaustion.</p><p>“Yes, but I know that I’m not there yet,” Well if he was going to be cryptic, she can play him at his own game.</p><p>“Well then it doesn’t matter when you go as you will arrive when you need to,” He pouted at her leaning against the counter. He looked around regarding the little shop. Fresh produces on one side and dried goods on the other, newspapers arranged just inside the door. He didn’t seem to find anything that he was looking for.</p><p>“You make a compelling argument,” They both laughed quietly. He looked at the boy and seemed to be at war with himself. “I will agree that we both could do with some rest. Its been a, a trying few days.” Mather smiled softly at him. Nodding her head towards the creaky set of stairs that curled up into the wall.</p><p>“Well love. I can offer you a bed to sleep on and a few hours where you don’t have to watch this little one.” The baby snuffled in his sleep, “im Mather by the way,” Smiling, The Man gulped down the last of his tea.</p><p>“Im Sirius. But not always,” She could see it was a well-used line. It came with a wink and everything. She laughed almost waking the child. “And that’s Harry, He’s my Godson.”</p><p>“Come on up love I was just about to lock up for lunch anyway,” Mather carried Harry towards the stairs she heard the door to the shop being pushed closed and the flip of the sign being turned.</p><p>What a good boy.</p><p>The next morning Sirius Black walked out of the grocery shop in Nunney carrying Harry and two very heavy bags. He also had a reed bassinet that Mather had insisted he take with him for Harry. When he suggested she might want to keep it for herself in case she had any more kids she had given him a look that made him think of Miss McGonagall.</p><p>With a full stomach and a good night’s sleep. Sirius had been able to think.</p><p>They boarded a bus, settling Harry in the bassinet next to him. Harry was a little big to go in, but needs must when you have a squirming toddler who needs a nap. Sirius smiled, he was still crushed by his grief, anger and the fear that every person he past could be a Death Eater or an Autor ready to take Harry away. But he had one thing, and that was a plan. He was good at plans.</p><p> </p><p>Remus found Sirius wand. It took two days.</p><p>It seemed that if you take out one head of an operation it tends to crumble to infighting fairly quickly. Moody was storming about having to clean up after these little spats. When one falls others follow. Those that survived the fights would tell of others that where part of their cult. The Dark lord was slowly losing his army. One pawn at a time.</p><p>It was left to Remus to head the hunt for Sirius and Harry. He nearly dropped to his knees and vomited when the location charm bleeped out on the water. The Themes sloping at the wooden supports of the pier bellow him.</p><p>Sirius wouldn’t do something like that. Would he? He was again pained by the fact that he didn’t know, Sirius was a different man now. Not the child he once knew. Remus himself had changed. More causes, withdrawn. The war had taken a lot form them and two day ago it seems it had taken most of Remus support network as well.</p><p>He tried not to quiver as he cast the levitated spell on the submerged wand. two Auror lurked behind him just in case something interesting happened. Andromeda Tonks stood on the path, her daughter Nymphadora (only 8) was clutching at her skirts. Remus had been by 12 Grimmauld Place to see if Sirius had been there. He hadn’t, and the enquiry had just made Andromeda determined to join in the hunt for her cousin. As he pulled the wand form the water, he scanned the area for other shapes. Thankfully here was no sign of a body. He didn’t want to scare Nymphadora who seemed determined to become an Auror when she graduated Hogwarts.</p><p>Unfortunately, a reporter form the Daily Prophet had snaped a photo of Remus holding the very recognisable Wand, the headline the next morning was “THE BOY WHO LIVED, DEAD?” Dumbledore was not impressed by that.</p><p>After that particular meeting with the Order, Remus had returned to his now organise flat. Sat down on his bed and cried.</p><p>He hadn’t cried in years. But now he felt like he had a right to. His friends where dead. One had betrayed him and the other had abandoned him. He didn’t blame Sirius. He wouldn’t want Harry around him anyway. He couldn’t help. He was a liability, a monster that need to be contained. He couldn’t be near a child. Let alone help them stay hidden, he could barely look after himself. But that didn’t mean that Remus couldn’t cry about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i only accept negative feed back.<br/>i have never gotten any and i feel left out. so yeah. rip this apart with my full gratitude.<br/>positive comments are welcomed too, just wanna change it up a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten years Later, Roughly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years later (roughly)</p><p>Minerva signed as she made her way up a dusty stair case. This tower had one purpose, and it’s not to give the faculty some exerciser.</p><p>The key to the door was heavy in her hand. This was the year that Harry Potter was meant to come to Hogwarts.</p><p>There had been no traces of him since that fateful night in 1981. Rumours had spread that he had been kidnaped by Death Eaters and killed in numerus different ways. But it’s what you expect when a something so shocking happens. She was quick to quash any that suggested that Sirius Black had harmed the child in anyway, but there hadn’t been hide nor hair of him ether. She worried for them both.</p><p>She was preparing herself for not seeing the Potter name in the book held withing the room. It was easier to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. A habit she had picked up during the war and never really gotten out of.</p><p>The door creaked when she opened it, must get that looked at. The book was laid out on the lectern ready for her. The quill in its ink pot. There were a few pieces of parchment and another ink pot and quill for her to transcribe the names down. Everything she needed for this most important job.</p><p>The Book of Admittance. Every child that will be attending Hogwarts this Academic year had their names neatly written down in this book. It was Minerva’s job to collect these names and send out their acceptance’s letters.</p><p>She was ready to begin. Except, at one of the tall windows there was a shadow. It fluffed itself and then drooped back down into the original shape.</p><p>Curious, Minerva walked over to the window and prised it open. She couldn’t remember a time when she had opened one of these windows so it was stiff and rusty. On the window ledge was a brown, rather grumpy looking Owl. It glared at her, it seemed to say “about time you got here, its bloody freezing”. in its talons there was a letter. It was thick and bleach white that suggested it was Muggle made. The only familiar thing about it was the thick black ink that swirled over one side.</p><p>“<em>Mischief Managed</em>.”</p><p>Trying not to squeal as that would be unladylike and most likely scare the petulant Owl, she stepped back allowing the bird to hop inside. Once inside it fluffed up again. Making a show of warming itself up. It preened a few feathers before hopping up onto a table next to the lectern. Minerva carefully held out at hand. The Owl prised the letter from its own talons and handed it to her. Looking down at the letter she felt excitement bubbling in her chest but she didn’t let it show. She turned to head back down the staircase and show the letter to Dumbledore but the Owl screeched. She looked back at it.</p><p>“I hope you’re not expecting a tip,” She said eyeing the bird. It did have an unfortunate face. The bird hoped about on the desk and flapped its wings.</p><p>Mildly concerned that it might damage something she pulled her sleeve further down her arm and offered it to the bird to perch on. Surprisingly it did. It seemed to be trained not to dig its talons in.</p><p>She made her way through the halls and up to Dumbledores office, the letter in one hand and the bird in the other. She was glad that there were no student about to witness this spectacle.</p><p>As she had her hands full, she had to kick the door instead of knocking. When Dumbledore called enter, she nearly signed, but she didn’t as that would be undignified. Somehow, she managed to work the door knob and keep the temperamental bird on her arm. When she made it to his desk, she had Dumbledores full attention. A slight smile on his lips at the shenanigans.</p><p>“And who is this,” The bird took off and landed on the fireplace. It began hopping about exploring.</p><p>“A temperamental delivery Owl.” She said placing the letter on his desk. His eyes lit up even more when he read the script on the front of the letter.</p><p>Picking up his letter opener he sliced the bleach white paper open and several photos fell out, explain the bulk to the envelope. None of them moved, all taken with a Muggle Camera. They were of a boy as he grew from roughly the age of two to the age of eleven.</p><p>Minerva picked one up. The boy was on a little push bike about five years old, he had a pair of sunglasses on and a leather jacket that was too big for him. He was smiling. The child’s hair was slicked back emphasizing the Punk look. A large lightning bolt shaped scar ran across his forehead. She stares at the scar; she felts tears well in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. Dumbledore chuckled at his desk, reading the letter that came with the photos.</p><p>“It seems that Young Master Potter is a gifted child indeed. Can speak French, a little German and Parseltongue, that must have come as an unwelcome shock to Mr Black. Top of his class at school. And apparently “had inherited his mother’s sass,” I feel that come September it’s going to get very interesting around here.”</p><p>With a louder Laugh the Headmaster puts the letter down and starts to sort through the photos.</p><p>“Oh, and the Owl will take Harrys Acceptances letter Back with him. His Names is Hermes,” a soft smile graced the old man’s faces, “That’s why he has accompanied you down here.” Minerva looked at newly names Hermes, who was making himself at home on the back of a chair. Accompanied wasn’t the word she would use.</p><p>“Should we send a message to the Ministry. This is quite a lot of evidences that could be used to find Mr Black.”</p><p>“I believe we should keep this form the Ministry of Magic until Harry is within the school grounds. We don’t want them digging up Mr Blacks safe house while what we wish to keep safe is within,” The old man chuckled at himself.</p><p>Minerva rolled her eyes; she was not above that. Dropping the photo back on the table she left Hermes where he was until she was ready to send the letter back. He squawked at her but didn’t seem that perturbed about being left behind. There was a fire in this room, it was better than the window ledge.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was started awake by an owl tapping at his window. His bed was next to it so he couldn’t hide. He was trying to sleep after a long night shift that had ended with a fearful employer requesting that he not return. Another night with no dinner and the ever-present senses of being a failure.</p><p>He was 31 and living in a boarding house that payed by the night. A one roomed flat, single creaky bed and a bathroom that may as well have been a cupboard. Heating was pay as you go, along with electrics and lights. The bed came with complementary bedbug though.</p><p>Being a werewolf had very few up sides. Other than being vertically indestructible and having very soft hair, you could go days without eating. However even this had its limit. Remus didn’t have the energy to get up so he didn’t. The clock on the bed side table said it was closing in on noon. Remus open the window without getting out of bed.</p><p>The owl looked perturbed at being kept waiting, handed over the letter and flew off. It was a note from Moody. The deranged old man probably wanted him to look at something werewolf related. Maybe he could poke around and see if there are any jobs going at the Ministry. It’s unlikely they would employ a werewolf but it wouldn’t hurt to try.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Black is in Diagon Alley. Meet at Headquarters. </em>
</p><p>He had to read the note twice.</p><p>He’s up, dressed and out the door in record time. Pulling his coat on, he apparated tucked in an ally next to his boarding house.</p><p>His feet skidded slightly on the smooth polished entry hall floors of the Ministry of Magic. A house elf gave him a dirty look from where it stood with a mop. Remus doesn’t have time to apologies when Moody slammed into him.</p><p>Remus was half pushed half carried towards the nearest Floo.</p><p>“It’s him, just got confirmation. He’s with a child that looks the right age for Harry,” Moody had a more deranged grin on his faces than normal. Remus wiggled out from under his arm before he was thrown through the Floo.</p><p>Moody throws some dust into the fire and all but jumps through. Remus follows at a more sedated pace.</p><p>He had hurried over here as it was the first confirmed sighting of Sirius, and who they thought was Harry, by a reputable source in ten year. But now that he was about to see Sirius again, Remus was a little nervous. He wondered if he had changed. He wondered if he had had a haircut. He wondered if he would recognise him. Remus stumbled though the Floo into the leaky cauldron and terror griped him. What if Sirius didn’t recognise him.</p><p>To be abandon and forgotten. It made Remus choke on the lump in his throat.</p><p>Moody was already fighting his way through the crowded cobblestone streets. Remus picked up the pace to catch up with him. He pushed the suffocating fear down into the pit of his stomach, he was good at that.</p><p>There was something going on. People were standing about, smiling and chatting excitedly. Others were leaning out the windows looking up the street.</p><p>“Of course, the obnoxious bastard would draw a crowd.” Moody growled making a small gaggle of wizards skitter away from him.</p><p>Further up the street, where everyone seemed to be looking and trying to migrate towards, was a small crowd.</p><p>It was then that Remus heard the loud unforgettable timber of Sirius Black. The crowd parted slightly and only for a second but that was all Remus needed to catch a glimpse of his best friend.</p><p>The years had been good to him, sort of. His hair that had once just dusted his ears was now luscious locks tumbling over his shoulders like the mane it was. A neatly trimmed moustache and slight beard gave him a roguish look, that and his ever-present smirk. His clothes were Muggle, making him stand out from the rest of the wizarding crowd. His leather jacket had been replaced with a thicker more practical brown one, still leather but a little less punk. Dark blue jeans covered his legs. The boots he wore were not the motorcycle boots Remus had last seen him in but they were heavy workman’s boots, it seems some habits are hard to drop.</p><p>He was walking along a satchel over one shoulder and a dozen books tucked under one arm. Being bumped in its cage slightly as they walked was a snowy while owl, its beak open as its head swivelled about.</p><p>Next to him holding his hand like a life line was a boy.</p><p>Remus gasped. It was James when he was a first year. His hair was jet back and hanging over his forehead the same way his fathers used too. He even had rounded glasses on. The shock of green that hid behind the round frames made Remus nearly tear up, Lilly’s eyes.</p><p>Harry was smiling but clinging to Sirius as they walked. People where swarming around them he was probably worried about getting separated. Sirius old leather jacket hung off his shoulders. The leather, soft form uses, was starting to crack and fade. Remus recognised a few of the patches, old wyrd sister concerts that he had been dragged too. Hanging on the boy’s arm was a cauldron, stuffed in the pot was a wand box.</p><p>Remus though for a moment. A quick mental check and he realised that it was August the 31<sup>st</sup>. The train to Hogwarts leaves tomorrow. Harry was going to Hogwarts. They must be getting the last few bit off his requirement list.</p><p>Moody spotted Sirius a few moments after Remus. The wider man took off at speed. Remus grabbed his arm stopping him, dragging himself forward a few paced in doing so.</p><p>“What ya doing lad?” The Auror growled. He didn’t ask anything he growled it. He would growl for a cup of tea, it’s just how he spoke.</p><p>“We can’t stop him here. To many people, it would make a scene.” Moody seemed about to dismiss this; he was always ready to make a scene. Remus held up a hand, “The train leave tomorrow. He will have to be on the platform before 11am. When the train leaves, we can get him. Or before. Then we don’t endanger Harry.”</p><p>“You see lad. This is why I keep you around.” Moody slapped him on the back, “You have a brain,” Remus suffered through the slap. Huffing and biting back the retort that if he valued his brain so much why wouldn’t they employ him, but he doesn’t want to tarnish this friendship with the werewolf debate.</p><p>After filling his boots with tea and biscuits at the Ministry, as Moody ran though some battle plans for the next day. Remus headed home for the night. Luckily it was just coming up to the new moon so he didn’t have to wear a bloody shock charm neckless they make all lycanthropes wear in the week leading up to and after the full moon. Half the month he had to wear a goddam collar if he wants to be in the Ministry of Magic building. Its fucking humiliating and cruel.</p><p>A night of fitful sleep but a semi full stomach, he wakes early and get dressed.</p><p>Remus remembers his first trip to Hogwarts. He had been excited and petrified. Dumbledore had given him permission to attend the school. The older man had treated him like a child. Someone gifted with magic, not beast that was a danger to those around him. He had discussed how his schooling would work around the full moon. He spoke of the shrieking shack and the forbidden forest. For the first time he could remember Remus had been hopeful for a sort of normal childhood involving homework and friends. His mother had been confused but hopeful as well. She probably hoped that Dumbledore might find a cure for Remus. That was a bit farfetched but he liked the smile it put on her faces so Remus said nothing to dissuade her.</p><p>Remus, now in his early thirty’s was stood at the gate way to Platform 9 ¾ waiting. But this time it wasn’t for the train.</p><p>The energy buzzing off young Nythmadore Tonks, who had been assigned to the team, was almost infectious. She was stood just slightly to his right looking like a bored middle-aged lady. Her baggy button up shirt and high waited jeans where a little too young for the faces she was holding. The tips of her currently black, pulled back, hair flashed pink every now and then. Also, anyone who got too close could see a smirk hiding at the side of her lips.</p><p>At 19 she was one of the best up and coming Aurors fresh out of training. Moody said he was keeping an eye on her. Her remark that if she found his eye anywhere on her desk, she was feeding it to her toad, had made Moody boom with laughed. It was nice to see the mischief and chaos that had always been in young Sirius still ran in her blood.</p><p>Moody was staying out of sight completely. He was quite noticeable in a crowd and they didn’t want Sirius spotting them. Remus was also hidden in an alcove. The only visible Auror was Tonks.</p><p>Students and their families surreptitiously lined up to jump through the portal. High up in the rafters of the station the clock chimes ten. An hour before the train leaves.</p><p>Late as always Sirius, Remus though.</p><p>An owl squawking made him look. Pushing a heavy loaded trolly was Harry Potter. He was looking about. Reading the signs above him. He looked down at his ticket and back up at the sign.</p><p>Why was he alone. Where was Sirius. Remus was about to shift from his spot and head over to Harry, worried about his safety, when a swarm of ginger began to bicker its way down the platform.</p><p>Good lord Molly had aged well. It seemed she had grown her family. Remus was sure there where less of them last time he checked. Pushing four trolly between them they made their way towards Harry.</p><p>“Hello Pink Panther,” Sirius Blacks voice had just got more charming as he aged. Remus tried to flatten himself against the wall. When had he gotten so close? Remus had to fight his breathing back under control. It was surprising how much of an effect Sirius had on him even after all this time. Remus suspected it was more fear that had control, not Sirius but he was currently the catalyst.</p><p>Tonks seemed unfazed by her mother’s cousin (what relations even is that? Uncle? Second cousin?) leaning next to her. Sirius had his back to Remus. Tonks caught his eye as she smiled at Sirius. Remus swallowed and moved closer towards the other wizard.</p><p>“My, you have gotten big,” He laughed and Remus had to take a moment. His laugh hadn’t changed maybe a little deeper and wearier but still Sirius.</p><p>“Well your hair has gotten longer,” Tonks replied. Sirius laughed again tossing his hair in the dramatic fashion that was so familiar that Remus nearly turn around. This was getting all too much.</p><p>“I’m, guessing from the subtle, unsubtle way you have been lurking here and watching the platform for the last hour, you’re looking for me and that you are now an Auror. Congratulations.”</p><p>“I would complement your genies for working that out if mum hadn’t told me you have been Owling her.” Sirius pretended to look hurt. Remus really was hurt. Ten years and the first person her talks to is Andromeda? Well she was family. A wave of guilt washed over him as he drew his wand. He was more than close enough to casts spell.</p><p>“Ouch my ego,” They both chuckled. “So, you’re working for Moody now. How dreadful for you.” Sirius tensed for a second as Remus touched his wand to his back. He didn’t say a word. Just stared at the back of his best friend’s head.</p><p>“It’s not so bad.” Tonks shrugged. Remus looked down at his wand, he felt sick.</p><p>“Well you can tell Moody that Harry is alive. He is well. He is happy. He was safe with me. He will be safe at Hogwarts, and that I have done my job.” It was said clearly for Remus. Well, Sirius didn’t know it was Remus behind him. He probably just though it was another Auror or possibly Moody himself.</p><p>Tonks nodded looking over at Harry who was currently being swarmed by the Weasley. It looked like they were getting ready to go through the portal. The boy began to look around a little more franticly. He looked over towards them,</p><p>“Pads!” he shouted waving at him. Sirius head snaped around.</p><p>“Well, must dash duty calls.” He gave Tonks a pat on the shoulder, “Well done on getting into the Aurors. Moody might be a deranged lunatic but he had a soft heart underneath.” And with that he swished away. Even in a short Muggle jacket and jeans Sirius could swish. It was a gift really.</p><p>Molly lunched herself at Sirius when he approached, chattering madly. Harry was stood next to her slowly being absorbed into her brood. Remus and Tonks watched as the children were herded through the portal followed by the two adults.</p><p>Then Moody burst onto the scene. Remus was still prettified to the spot. He still had so many emotion zipping about in his head that he couldn’t think properly. Tonks was debriefed and the three of them began to walk back towards the Ministry.</p><p>“He’s right at the moment,” Moody had grumbled. “He is the child’s guardian so we can’t bring him in. He hasn’t done anything wrong, other than disappear,” He took a swig form his flask, wiping his mouth of the back of his hand. “However, I feel that Dumbledore will have some chose words about how the situation was handled.”</p><p>Remus felt like crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>REMUS! get here i have the emotionally whipping stick for you. MUHAHAHAHA</p><p>once again i request only negative feed back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Remus reunite. This cant get any worse can it?<br/>Hold my beer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts was amazing. Harry had been told story about the places and the people since he was old enough to remember. But nothing could prepare him for the real thing.</p>
<p>Sirius used magic sparingly at home. He mainly put his power into charms and other defences to keep their house safe and hidden. Here Magic was everywhere. It was used for the littlest things. He saw one of the teachers levitating their books as they walked to class. The candles hovered in the air and the tabled set themselves. The pictures <em>moved. </em>It was all truly in every senses of the word, magical.</p>
<p>Harry had felt a little scared before getting on the train. Yes, Ron had said he would sit with him but what if he and Ron where sorted into different houses? Then they wouldn’t have classes together, and Harry would lose his first wizard friend.</p>
<p>Sirius had knelt next to him on the platform. The Weasleys where circling them keeping prying eyes away. Not on purpose, there were just so many of them they get everywhere. Molly was fussing with her boys’ luggage as it was loaded onto the train. Harrys had already been handed over. All he had on him now was the travel bag that Sirius has filled with sweets, some spending money and the book Harry was currently reading.</p>
<p>“Harry,” He had said. Holding the boy by the shoulders “It doesn’t matter what house you are in; you will be fine. There are many other wizards there that will be your friends.”</p>
<p>“Even if I’m sorted into Slythern,” Harry had asked. It had been his nightmare the night before. The hat was plonked on his head and screamed out “SLYTHERN” much to the horror of the boy below it.</p>
<p>“I will be proud of you whatever house you get,” Harry looked at his Godfather. Sirius hated Slythern. Harry didn’t quite understand why but he knew that Slythern wasn’t an option.</p>
<p>However, Harry could tell when Sirius was lying, it was in his eyes. He had the most emotional eyes Harry had ever seen. At the moment they shone with happiness and excitement to be back in the wizarding world without having to be in disguise. They also had just the slight twitch that came with being so exposed out in the open around so many witches and wizards. He had almost been visibly vibrating as they walked down Diagon Alley yesterday.</p>
<p>With a final hug goodbye, he and Ron had climbed abord the train. Waving out the window as it pulled away from the station.</p>
<p>The hat had shouted “Gryffindor” and Harry was over the moon. He was with Ron, in the same house as his father, mother and Godfather. The rest of the week had passed quickly in a mass of introduction classes and tours of the castle. Harry didn’t even notice it was the weekend until one of the prefects said he was to report to Dumbledores offices after breakfast.</p>
<p>Ron had quizzed him on what he could have done while Harry smarted himself in their dorm. His friend seemed concerned about why a first year was being called to the Headteachers offices. Forgetting that he was Harry Potter, “The Boy Who Lived”. It was nice to have someone who was indifferent to that. He seemed very popular among the wizarding community.</p>
<p>Harry picked up the small package that Sirius had given him. Harry had an idea of what he was being called for. Although, he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Harry walked up to the portrait that lead to the offices. He paused looking up at it. It looked down at him. It raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Umm, knock, knock?” Harry called not wanting to disturbed the painting by knocking on it.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” The painting asked, Harry panicked slightly,</p>
<p>“Harry Potter,”</p>
<p>“Harry Potter who?” The painting had a cheeky gleam in its eye. Harry huffed at the stupidity of it.</p>
<p>“Harry Potter who was told to see Professor Dumbledore.” He said sternly. The painting chuckled to itself before opening to revel Dumbledores offices and the man himself sat behind his desk.</p>
<p>There were quite a few people in the room.</p>
<p>Miss McGonagall sat sipping a cup of tea in a high-backed chair next to the fire. She held the saucers in one hand balancing a bisect on it. Professor Snape was stood next to her chair doing an impression of a shadow on the wall, glaring as usual.</p>
<p>An odd looking ginger haired man was stood near the door his clothing were strange. Not like the robes the professors wore. These were more raged. One of his eyes was obviously fake being bright blue and the other, real one, was a dark brown. His hair looked untamed like Sirius when he had had a rough night or run through the woods as Padfoot for too long.</p>
<p>The last person in the room was stood over by Dumbledores desk. His hair was slightly raggedly cut mousy brown but his faces was friendly if somewhat scarred. He was the only one, other that the Headmaster, who smiled at Harry as he walked in. Harry instantly liked him.</p>
<p>Harry looked over the gathering with slight trepidation. Was he interrupting a meeting? He walked a little into the room the package that Sirius had given him griped tightly in his hands.</p>
<p>“You requested I come see you Sir,” He murmured as clearly as he could. He didn’t want to have to repeat himself and sound rude. But he was also too nervous to talk any louder.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Mr Potter please come in we have been waiting for you.” Dumbledore stood slowly brushing out his robes as he walked around the desk. He picked up a small glass jar with yellow and red coloured sweets in it. “Pear drop?” He offered to Harry,</p>
<p>“Am I in trouble sir?” Harry asked trying to keep his eyes on the Headteacher and not the people watching him. He stepped forward and took one of the offered sweets not wanting to be rude.</p>
<p>“No Harry you’re not in trouble.” He visibly relaxed the worry that he had in fact done something wrong in his first week slipped off his shoulders. Harry popped the sweet into his mouth. Dumbledore leant against the front of his desk facing the young boy “But your situation is quite unique isn’t it,”</p>
<p>Harry felt all the eyes on him. He remembered stories that Sirius had told him about some of the people in this room. Mainly about Miss McGonagall and how loudly she could screech. He knew it would be stupid to lie to them. He bit down on the solid sugar treat and crushed it enough to swallow. Normally he would have considered this a waste of a good sweet but he needed to talk.</p>
<p>“You mean that I am the child of prophecy, Sir?” He asked so they knew he was on the same page as them. He didn’t want to be babied as they tried to explain things he already knew. They all looked at each other. It was nice to get the grownups to double take.</p>
<p>“I see that Mr Black has been tell you stories then.” A part of Harry that he tried to keep under control reared up.</p>
<p>What did they expect Sirius to do? Lie to Harry his whole life and then throw him into a world so different form the Muggle one with no knowledge of what was happening. Make up a story about what had happened to his mother and father, playing down what they did for the good of the wizarding world. Make out that they left Harry behind because they didn’t love him or that he wasn’t wanted?</p>
<p>Harry looked the Headmaster in the eye as he spoke,</p>
<p>“You mean the story about how my parents died defending me form the Dark Lord. About the war that killed off a large part of the wizarding community, wizards and Muggles alike. About how it nearly destroyed Magic as we know it. Or is it the one about the Hippogriff and the Toadstool?” The man by the door boomed with laughed until Miss McGonagall glared at him where he turned it into a coughing fit. The Headteacher held Harrys look. He smiled at the boy,</p>
<p>“I don’t know, what happens to the Hippogriff?” He asked sounding generally interested. The clink of a teacup made Harry brake the look. Miss McGonagall placed her teacup on a table next to the chair. She rested her hands on her knees,</p>
<p>“The Headmaster is trying to inquire whether Mr Black has been a good guardian.” She asked in the same way she would ask a student where their homework was.</p>
<p>“He has, Miss.” Harry nodded. Smiling at the deputy head “I have been going to school since I was four, I can ride a bike. We have three meals a day, I can’t say that they are 100% healthy but they are home made as even Sirius doesn’t want to live on take away. We even grow some of our own vegetables.” Harry notices a slight smile creeping in at the side of Miss McGonagall faces.</p>
<p>The brown-haired, scarred man stepped towards Harry,</p>
<p>“You understand that you have been considered kidnapped for 10 years.” He said beseechingly. He seemed to think Harry didn’t understand the situation, but he did. These people though that Sirius was holding him against his will. That he was a bad influence and that Harry should be taken away.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.” Harry felt like he was being interrogated now “Sirius explained what happened and why we have to hide. He said that if I wanted to, he would take me back and I would be put with another family or somewhere safe.” It was true. Sometimes when Harry was mad at Sirius for some reason or another, he would think about taking him up on that offer. But he never did. He loved Sirius. He may not be his father but he was as good as.</p>
<p>“And you chose to live with Sirius Black” The strange man by the door asked. Harry turned his head to nod at him. Why was it so hard for these people to believe that Sirius could be a good father figure?</p>
<p>“Yes Sir. I won’t say that he was the best role model…” He was trying to put their fears to rest when the brown-haired man butted in.</p>
<p>“Ha. Drinking, womanising and smoking I bet” He turned away from Harry so didn’t see his scowl. To think, Harry had like that man.</p>
<p>“Sorry Sir,” Harry said politely but he really didn’t mean it “Sirius doesn’t drink.” This made every adult in the room raise an eyebrow, “We don’t keep alcohol in the house. He only smokes when he is really stressed, only then when he is outside.” Harry thought of how frantic Sirius got when an alarmed charm went off. It never was anything interesting. Normally a magical creature that had wondered to close to the village. But Sirius would put the house in lock down and Harry in his room until he had found whatever it was and gotten rid of it. It was dramatically over the top but it had kept them safe for so long. After every alert Sirius would retreat to the balcony of their home and sit looking out over the moors a cigarette hanging from his lips. Watching. Keeping a grim look out.</p>
<p>Harry hopes the house isn’t too empty for Sirius now he isn’t there. With no one to keep him occupied he is probably planning extravagant pranks to pull. He would be stood in the owl tower plotting his next prank on Mr Paterson, twiddling his moustache and giggling manically. He hoped Hermes doesn’t bite him too hard, that owl has such a temper. Or he might be tearing though the rooms looking for entertainment. A worrying though. “I meant that he was a little immature,” Harry smirked as he thought about what Sirius could be planning for their poor neighbour “He has an ongoing, one sided prank war with our next-door neighbour. And can be a little boisterous.” He looked back at the Headteacher “But he has always been there if I needed help and to keep me safe.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Dumbledore asked he seemed to be looking into Harrys soul. Harry looked right back. He had nothing to hide</p>
<p>“Yes Sir. Why would I lie?” it was a rhetorical question. Miss McGonagall stood from her chair. The same way a cat hops off a velvet cushions, with graces.</p>
<p>“Well we were hoping you would have a way of summoning Mr Black,” she asked coming to stand not next to but slightly in front of the brown-haired Man. He took the hint and backed off to where he was originally standing. “We would like to have a word with him,”</p>
<p>Harry considered the adults for a moment. He could lie. They had no way of knowing. But Sirius had prepped him for a situation like this. That’s what the packages was for. He fiddles with the little paper parcel as he looked back to the Headteacher.</p>
<p>“Sirius said you would want to talk to him,” Harry looked down at the package it was a little smaller than his palm and contained dust. “He thought it would be earlier in the week though,” Harry stepped forwards pulling the seal on the parcel open. He was reciting the instructions in his head. Sirius had run though it with him a few times but Harry hadn’t actually used the powder.</p>
<p>“And interrupt you settling in. That would be silly.” Dumbledore chuckled loudly. Harry walked over to the fireplaces regarding it for a moment. He didn’t know if this was what he needed or not. Surprisingly Harry had never Flooed anywhere. Sirius had stuck to mundane forms of transport even to get to Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>“Well Sir,” He said holding up the little packet for the adults to see “I have some enchanted Floo Powder. Its made to contact only our Floo.” Sirius was stupidly proud of himself over this. He had tested it on himself a few times but never let Harry use it. He said that if he had made a mistake and the powder could be tracked, he didn’t want Harry to be the one targeted. Sirius said a lot of things like that. He never let Harry risk himself.</p>
<p>“Intriguing,” The man by the door clomped closer. It was then that Harry realized he had a wooden leg. “Is this a creation of Blacks.” He tried to take the powered off Harry but he flinched away. The man huffed and returned to his spot by the door.</p>
<p>“Yes Sir, Sirius made it himself. He says its impossible to traces.” Harry points at the fireplaces looking slightly confused. “Is this a Floo, Sir?” Dumbledore nodded</p>
<p>“I find that highly unlikely.” Professor Snape spoke up. Harry who had disliked Snape form his first lesson with him took great pride in answering,</p>
<p>“Well you haven’t found us yet, Sir.” The brown-haired man laughed. He laughed and smiled at Harry. Ok maybe he was alright.</p>
<p>“He has a point, Servers,” Miss McGonagall smiled slightly as well.</p>
<p>Harry took a pinch of the powder out of the packet looking at it, it sparked on his fingertips. A pleasant pink to blue to black to white. The shift in colours so seamless it took a second to realise that the colour was different than before, then it was changing again. He threw the powered into the fire and the flames leaped into the air. Flinching back slightly he waited. When the flames remained burning brightly, he remembered he had to say where he wanted to link too. Taking a gulp, he leant towards the fire feeling the heat on his faces. He griped his tie just in case it slipped into the flames. He could feel eyes on him. It just made him nervous.</p>
<p>“The Dog House,” He couldn’t help the slight grin pulling at the sides of his mouth. Sirius had laughed so hard when he had come up with the name for the Floo. Harry didn’t know if these people knew about Padfoot, so he didn’t make any refences to the name.</p>
<p>The flames leaped a little higher, worryingly close to the decoration on the mantle pieces. Before changing to a light blue and dying down. There was a second where nothing happened and then out of the flames Sirius head seemed to melt but backwards.</p>
<p>“Hello Bambi, you okay?” It had been a week without Sirius sarcastic baritone and Harrys smirk grew into a big grin. He nodded as he spoke not really knowing how this worked,</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m okay,” Sirius grinned at him though the flames peeking over his shoulder at the rest of the room.</p>
<p>“I guess Dumbledore requests my presents,” Harry didn’t turn around to see if the Headteacher was watching their exchange but he gave Sirius an apologising smile and nodded again.</p>
<p>“Can you come through here?”</p>
<p>“Of course, stand back,” Harry scurried away from the fire. Not knowing how far back was “back”. Sirius head vanished and with a muffled noise, that sounded surprisingly similar to Floop, Sirius swept out of the fire. He was in his long “wizard” jacket which looked more like a French noble’s coat from the 18<sup>th</sup> century, to Harry. He had a dark purple dress shirt and a dapper waste coat with a pocket watch chain hanging out of one pocket. Dark trousers ending in his nicest shoes. Harry wondered what he was doing before being called, he normally hung around the house in a t-shirt and jean. He was happy to see him non the less. Dashing over to give him a hug around the waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus tried to keep it together. Sirius had been closer back at the station but here he was facing him. He looked as regal as ever, his long hair and the black jacket making him look like the personifications of a King Charles Spaniel. His hand that once remined Remus polished marble sculptures, where now stained with black ink. He didn’t look too close at the symbols emblazed on his skin.</p>
<p>Sirius strutted over the carpet ruffling Harrys hair as he was hugged. The boy ginned up at him batting his hand away. The easy way the two interacted made Remus swallow a jealous lump.</p>
<p>Sirius had had that time with Harry. Remus hadn’t. He had been live on pennies, facing his living nightmare by trailing the werewolf pack. Going though Moons alone. While Sirius had been teaching Harry to ride a bike and helping with timetable homework.</p>
<p>Anger suddenly began to well up inside Remus. He hadn’t been able to be there for Harrys first day at school. He hadn’t been there to teach Harry how to read. To take him for walked in the rain and jump in puddles. All because Sirius had run off with him.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t have much family. His friends made up most of it and when James and Lily died a large section of his family had died with them. Sirius had quite literally run off with the rest of it. He had left Remus. He had just abandoned him, taking the one good thing to come out of this god-awful war, and now he had the audacity to strut back into his life.</p>
<p>Remus didn’t know he had punched him until the sting shot up his arm.</p>
<p>Harry looked up at him, fear Remus never wanted to see in the boys faces again. It brought back nightmares he had had before the rest of the marauders had found out about his lycanthropy. He had dreams about them finding out. About attacking them. Fear in a face that looked so much like James, Remus had to look away.</p>
<p>Sirius was rubbing his jaw a red mark beginning to darken on his cheek. Harry was gripping his coat,</p>
<p>“I’m guessing you deserved that,” He asked, Sirius laughed and Remus had to stomp back to his places by the window. Focusing on his breathing. It was that or punch Sirius again. He didn’t think Dumbledore would take kindly to Remus beating his best friends face in on his rug. Nor would he want Harry to see that.</p>
<p>“Oh 100%” Sirius smooth voice did nothing to sooth Remus rage. Harry looked up at his Godfather worry on his face. Sirius tugged on his tie distracting him from the punch.</p>
<p>“look at you. A proper Gryffindor lad, tie and all” Sirius said fussing over Harry. “You liking the tower?”</p>
<p>“It’s great. A little windy but the view is amazing,” Harry smiled happy to change the subject.</p>
<p>“Glad to know that the Sorting Hat isn’t going to spontaneously combust,” Harry pouted at him. A replay on his lips as Sirius grinned. The smirk was full of mischief that Remus tried not to notices.</p>
<p>“Harry you may return to your weekend now,” Dumbledore announced, smiling at the boy,</p>
<p>Harry pause his smile falling. He looked up at Sirius again. He pulled on his sleeve,</p>
<p>“Are you going to be ok Pads?” He asked it was almost a whisper. Sirius squeezed his shoulder giving him his real half smile.</p>
<p>“I will survive,” He promised. Harry gave him a look so much like lily Remus felt himself flinch.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Dead serious,” Sirius laughed loudly patting Harry on the shoulder. The boy rolled his eyes at this over used joke.</p>
<p>“Form the look Miss McGonagall is giving you, you might be.” Sirius laughed again before giving the child a hug and pushing him towards the door.</p>
<p>They all wait for the door to shut.</p>
<p>Remus couldn’t hold himself still anymore. He charges towards Sirius but he stops himself from grabbing him or punching him again.</p>
<p>“WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING.” He yelled.</p>
<p>Remus never yells. Even when James or Sirius or bloody Peter had done something ridiculously stupid, he never yelled. Looked disappointed and grumbled but never yelled. Sirius seemed to realise this as well as he took a small step back.</p>
<p>“Running off without a wand.” The fear Remus had felt over the last ten years began to sap his anger. “Without telling us where you were going.” He manged to say “us” not “me”. He wasn’t ready to faces that yet.</p>
<p>Sirius squared his shoulders and stepped up to Remus.</p>
<p>“At the time it was that Harry needed to disappear if he was going to be safe.” It wasn’t yelled like Remus but it had the same bite. Remus bristled glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you bring him to the Order?” why didn’t you come to me? Remus added in his head. “We could have come up with a plan to keep him safe and close.” It was true. Sirius should have brought Harry to the order. They would have come up with a way protecting him.</p>
<p>“You would have sent him away”</p>
<p>“He would have been safe.” The two men where stood arguing in the middle of the room. Sirius threw his arms up, turning away from Remus.</p>
<p>“He was safe. For fuck sake…!” Miss McGonagall, who had returned to her tea, looked up sharply at Sirius,</p>
<p>“language Mr Black,” She hissed. Sirius didn’t even notices</p>
<p>“…he’s here isn’t he? In one piece. Got all his toes, most of his teeth.”</p>
<p>Remus pulled at his hair. When he imagined seeing Sirius again after so long, he didn’t think it would start with an argument. Looking back that was awfully short sighted.</p>
<p>“He would have been safer. What you didn’t want was for him to be away from you.” Remus hands shook as he stabbed a finger at him. Sirius turned back to Remus. His eyes where the epitome of a storm.</p>
<p>“I’m his Godfather it’s what James would have wanted,” It was almost a growl. Remus had had enough. He was making this out like he hadn’t done anything wrong. That everyone was ganging up on him. Bloody typical. He is still so self-centred.</p>
<p>“No. it’s what <strong>you </strong>wanted so it’s what <strong>you</strong> did. So much could have happened. You could have been caught by Death eaters with no back up. You just when off on your own. Only thinking about yourself. Typical Sirius Black. You don’t think past the end of your nose. YOU ADANDONED M, us.” His voice cracked as he corrected himself. Sirius stood there, eyes boring holes into Remus. His faces a stone wall. It was Dumbledore’s slight cough remined the two men that there were other people in the room. Remus suddenly felt self-conscious. He stood up strait and looked over at Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“Mr Lupin, if you are quite finished.” Remus nodded. He felt drained.</p>
<p>“If your done critiquing my character. Is there a reason for you summoning me here?” Remus could feel Sirius eyes on the back of his head. Dumbledore had made his way back behind his desk during the fight. He sat with his hands steepled in front of him.</p>
<p>“Mr Black.” He said calmly. Sirius stood to attention in front of the Headteacher. It remined Remus of the many times he had to stand there waiting for punishment after being caught. “What you did wasn’t against any rules. It didn’t end with anyone getting hurt, physically, and you have managed to raise, from what I have seen, a very polite and calm young man.”</p>
<p>Sirius smirked,</p>
<p>“You can’t blame that on me. I tried my best.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Please, Mr Black.” Dumbledore silenced Sirius effectively. Remus must learn how to do that. “However, your sudden disappearances and subsequent lack of communication with the rest of the Order has caused some upset with in our ranks. I find myself at a loss when it comes to finding an appropriate punishment for a crime that was not committed. Therefor all I can say is this…” he looked over his glasses at Sirius “Don’t do it again,” there was a pause as the words hung in the air, “Are we clear Mr Black?” Dumbledore raised an eyebrow,</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.” Sirius nodded solemnly. Dumbledore picked up his quill and flipped over a piece of paper on his desk. He started to sign something.</p>
<p>“Good,” He said. Looking up at the long-haired man, “You may return to where ever you are hiding.” He waved with his hand towards the Floo.</p>
<p>Remus felt light headed. He didn’t watch Sirius leave; he didn’t think he would survive that again. He didn’t know how long he stood looking out the window but at some point, Miss McGonagall slid a tea cup in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after Sirius had flounced back into the Order. Remus was reading the Prophet. He hadn’t slept well the night before. He was still so worked up. Sirius was so calm and cheerful like he hadn’t taken Remus whole family away for ten years. As if it was no big deal.</p>
<p>The Prophet had a massive head line regarding the man, “The Prodigal Son Has Returned” it covered the last weeks events. It seems that Sirius had been very busy. As it turns out his mother hadn’t left a will, so being the last remaining male hire with the Black name, the family holding has fallen to him.</p>
<p>Remus wondered how he was coping with being Lord Black again. Form the way he was splashing the money around. He was back to his old self; more money than senses.</p>
<p>He wanted to hate him. To think he was still that arrogant kid that had bounced around the train cabin as they arrived at Hogwarts. The idiot that spent a small fortune on a motorbike when he had yet to learnt how to ride one. But Remus could see a shadow in the photo’s eyes. It was Sirius stood outside the bank grinning and laughing at the camera in that charming way of his. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He hated being called Lord Black. It made him think of his father.</p>
<p>A treacherous part of Remus hoped that he would be ok.</p>
<p>He was roused from his contemptuous of the paper by a slight tapping on the window. Universal signal that an owl was waiting. He walked over and slid the pain up. Three rather worried looking owls where sat there. they blinked up at him. Carefully dropping their letters into the room before hopping away. When one was clear of the window ledge another owl swooped down taking its places. Remus had to step back from the ledge as bird after bird swooped down dropping letters and packaged. A small pile was beginning to form just inside the window. All the man could do was watch.</p>
<p>Dozens of letters where spilled over his floor by the time the owls ran out. It wasn’t an avalanche but a large mound with a few hefty packages making up the bulk.</p>
<p>He reached down and picked a red envelope up. It was addressed to him. He opened it to find a birthday card inside,</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy birthday Moony, hope you have a good one. You know the drill can’t be there so buy yourself a drink on me.</em>
</p>
<p>Three Galleon slip out of the neglected envelope. Remus hoped that Sirius has been among Muggles for so long and forgotten the exchange rate. This was a lot of money. The card suggested that he had done this before. Remus hadn’t had a card form Sirius since... he couldn’t remember. Remus dropped to his knees stating to sort through the letters.</p>
<p>Not all of them are birthday cards. Some are Christmas cards. As he sits leaning against the wall in his dingy room Remus find his eyes are damp from unshed tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy birthday Remus, I hope you had a good year.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Merry Christmas Moony, enjoy the snow up there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Birthday! The sweater is from Aran. I know how much you like that itchy shit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Merry Christmas, have a Butter Beer on me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Birthday Moony, Merry Christmas Remus, Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas.</em>
</p>
<p>It got too much and he had to cover his mouth as he sobs. Ten years’ worth of Birthday and Christmas pouring down on him. He chokes, pulling his knees up to his chest so he can whimper into them.</p>
<p>He looks over the scatted paper. All bright colours and silly cartoon cards. He felt stupid, here was evidenced that Sirius had been thinking about him. That he remembers his birthday and wrote out a card for him each year. That he brough him Christmas presents that he thought he would like. How could he have punched him. How could he push his friend away again? They needed each other right now.</p>
<p>One of the cards made Remus’s heart squeeze. A little pink card with a fat cherub on it. Inside was a shot letter,</p>
<p>
  <em>Its valentine’s day and in an effort to explain the tradition to Harry we have both made cards. He had given his to the frog in our pond, I don’t know if I should be worried but she seems a nice young lady. I hope she lets the toddler down gently. Anyway, congratulations you’re my valentines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love Sirius.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the last line. And all he could think was. I do. I really do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took him the rest of the day to sort through the letters. With the Galleons that where half heartily stuffed into Birthday and Christmas cards he had enough for the next four months of rent, heating and food.</p>
<p>He knew what Sirius was doing, that Remus wouldn’t accept charity from his friends. If he wasn’t tired of having the choose between food or heating, especially with winter begins to set in, he would have sent all the money back. Looking over it he had to think rationally. This was ten years’ worth of Birthday and Christmas presents. Not just a massive money drop because his friend noticed he was on hard times.</p>
<p>After a quick visit to the shops he had full cupboards and a warm fire going. He opened the packages, somewhere wrapped in silly birthday or Christmas paper. Three thick Aran Jumpers, two in light brown and one in cream, where the biggest packages. A collector’s addition of the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Enough chocolate to last him till next Christmas. And what he thought at first was a tea cosy but it turned out to be a hat made up of hideous triangles of knitting and slightly off squares of crochet. The note that came with it said that it had been a long winter and the lady next door to them had tied to teach Sirius how to knit, much to Harry amusement.</p>
<p>It was getting dark when he got to the last of the packages. A small tissue paper wrapped object. The note written directly on the paper made Remus pause.</p>
<p>
  <em>Saw this and though of you.</em>
</p>
<p>A stainless steel book mark with an intricate book charm hanging on the end. It tinkled slightly as it moved.</p>
<p>He could feel the magic on it. He wondered what spell Sirius had casted on the thing. There was a dried flower in the packages. A Yellow Wolfsbane flower, a rare find. It had been pressed. The flower was harmless. It’s the leaves and the root that was used in potions. He placed the flower and the bookmark on top of the book that he had been sent. Then he set about putting the letters in date order. He had a feeling that theses may be useful in finding where his errant friend </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sips tea while Remus crys in the corner*</p>
<p>i had a part of this written out where Remus is really tearful and huggy when Sirius walks though the floo. But then i thought about it and if i was in his shoes i would have punched him too.</p>
<p>Still waiting on some negative feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of cannon plot with the book this time. </p><p>That and Remus get whipped as usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been almost two months since Sirius had come back into the wizarding world kicking. He had sorted the Black estate with bizarre efficiently for someone who never handed their homework in on time. Welcoming Andromeda back into the family with open arms, sneering at Narcissus when she tried to make a very public complaint about it. As he was now the head of The Antient and most Noble (scoff) House of Black, she could do nothing. Bellatrix was in Azkaban, with a double guard after a failed attempt to break out. Malfoy hadn’t made a peep since he was locked up. Remus sometimes worried that he was too quiet. Luckily Narcissus boy was at Hogwarts and so wasn’t dragged into this.</p><p><br/>Remus was worried how losing his father and having such a domineering mother had affected the boy growing up.</p><p><br/>Surprisingly Sirius didn’t move back into No. 12 Grimmauld Place but he was having it renovated. He had been spotted there on a number of occasions. He was staying wherever he was hiding only appearing in Diagon Alley seemingly at random. There were always a few reporters milling about waiting to catch a glimpse of him.</p><p><br/>Moody had so many eyes on Grimmauld Place, Remus was surprised when his false one was still in his head. The deranged Scotsmen seemed to take Sirius disappearances as a challenge. He was scouring the records and all the evidences they had collected over the years. Trying to pin point where Sirius kept vanishing too. This may have been triggered by the vanishing man himself waltzing into the ministry and reclaiming his wand. It was similar to a mouse walking into a lion’s den and punching the lions on the nose before eating the lion’s dinner and walking off with the lions wife.</p><p><br/>It seems that he had retained his cockiness over the year.</p><p><br/>Sirius was all over the newspapers; it seems his new fortune was burning a hole in his pocket. He had made a large donation to Hogwarts and one to St Mungo’s. He was currently being chases by several charity’s that wanted to cash in on his good will.</p><p><br/>He had heard from Moody that he had made another donation to St Mungo's and that it should be used for people suffering from cures and other Dark Creatures related illnesses.</p><p><br/>Of course, he would still try to interfere with that.</p><p><br/>Remus tried not to think of it as to do with him. Not everything Sirius has done was about him. In fact, other than the back log of letters, he hadn’t had any communication form Sirius. Considering the last time they met he had punched him, Remus wasn’t surprised, but it had been two especially hard Full Moons. His Wolf seemed to know that Padfoot was available again. It wasn’t please at being denied its packmate. The new scars racking across Remus lower back where testament to that.</p><p><br/>The papers where paining Sirius as some great hero who had just returned from battle. Remus chafed at that. The war had ended ten years ago with the loss of two brilliant wizards. Yes, they had a stature and where revered withing the community but it was a little like Sirius was stealing their lime light.</p><p><br/>The photos where the worst part. Sirius smiling with people hanging off his arms, some headline about his recent investment. Remus tried not to notice that the smile was part of his Pure-blood mask. It was set at the perfect angle to entice and mystify, but it was not the crooked grin that was Sirius’ true smile. He tried to forget the long-whispered conversation they had had as children about how much he hated having to go into that stiff-backed, charming persona.</p><p><br/>He was still mad at him for ten years’ worth of pain and loneliness. He wasn’t going to forgive Sirius overnight. Seeing him in the papers for the last two months had helped Remus become accustom to him being around. He didn’t feel the urge to growl when those mercury eyes looked at him though a camera lens.</p><p><br/>Remus hated to admit it but he really missed Sirius. He had kept the valentines’ card next to his bed because he was weak. He knew it meant nothing to the other man but he could dream. He could curl up at night and dream about a world where they could be happy. Where Harry could still be with his parents and Remus could be with Sirius. It was nice to escape reality, however briefly, and imagen all the things he would like to do with Sirius. And do too Sirius.</p><p><br/>But he would have to wake up and faces another day with Sirius snuggling with some young debutant who was running a home for abandoned owls or something. The woman would be pawing at him as he smiled at the camera, Pure-blood mask firmly in places.</p><p><br/>Being summoned to Hogwarts was a relief.</p><p><br/>Right up until he looked at the calendar. Halloween. Marking exactly ten years since James and Lilly had died.</p><p><br/>Slightly worried that this might have something to do with Harry, Remus had Flooed into Dumbledores offices.</p><p><br/>The man was waiting for him at a table by the window. A map laid out on it.</p><p><br/>“Ah Mr Lupin. Just in time. Pumpkin tart?” The elderly man smiled softly holding out a plate with the small orange tarts on it. Remus picked one up, biting into it happily.<br/>“How can I help Headmaster?” He asked trying not to drop crumbs on the map in front of them. It was a map of England, the names of towns and cities moving slightly as if there was a wind blowing across the page. Around Bath there was a rain cloud, droplets seemed to be landing on the paper but not damaging it. There was an illusionary fog over the south east and Northumbria. Remus frowned.</p><p><br/>“I understand that you led the original search for Sirius Black and Harry,” Remus nodded. They had looked for mouths but, as he had suspected, they took too long to catch up. Sirius got a moment to think, and had vanished. Not difficult for the creator of the Marauders Map. It was the staying hidden part that was hard.</p><p><br/>The wand had been a decoy. A good one at that. Remus had spent days searching up and down the Themes for any sign of them. Remus couldn’t imagen a life without using magic. He knew a few simple spells he could do without a wand but to be completely without one was like losing an arm. For Sirius, I will use magic to pick up my socks, Black it was monumental. He must have known they would track it.</p><p><br/>Dumbledore nodded.</p><p><br/>“I was hoping that you might be able to reopen the investigation.” He gestured to the map. “Harry may be safe here at Hogwarts, but now that he is known in the wizarding community people are going to hunt him, more so than they did when his existents was in question.” Remus tried not to show his discomfort. It had been emotionally and physically draining trying to find Sirius. He didn’t like to use the term “hunt” like Moody did. It made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p><br/>“From your previous searched, we can eliminate the areas covered in fog,”</p><p><br/>Ah, so this is where Moody’s deranged rambling where going.</p><p><br/>The wizard made a slight hand movement and a stack of letters floated over to the map table. Remus tried not to grin. Of course, Sirius would have sent Dumbledore letters. Probably explaining his displeasure about calling off the hunt for Peter. Remus would agree with him. There was no body. Until he saw Peters Ratty little faces dead on the ground, he would not believe that he wasn’t still out there.</p><p><br/>“I’m assuming that you also received a letter when Mr Black had access to the owl post offices again,” Remus did laugh then.</p><p><br/>“I got a little bit of post form Sirius, yes.” He was about to pick up the top letter, hoping it had a return address. Unlikely, but Sirius could be quite stupid sometimes. When the Floo sounded. Both men turned to look. Having to step away from the table and look around a bookshelf to see the main offices.</p><p><br/>There was no one there.</p><p><br/>Frowning Remus pulled his wand and walked further into the room. The door to the offices creaked.</p><p>He looked back at Dumbledore,</p><p><br/>“Where you expecting anyone else.” The older wizard shook his head. They both walked towards the door wands at the ready. Opening it slowly they stepped out into the hall. Remus looked one way while Dumbledore looked the other. There was no one on Remus side, but a strange sort of huff made him turn to the Headmaster.</p><p><br/>“Am I going batty or did a dog just walk around that corner?”</p><p><br/> <br/>Harry was trying to be subtle, but Padfoot was a big dog. He and Ron had manged to avoid all the teaches as they were herded into the great hall, keeping the dog between them, for the Halloween feast. But that was because they were among hundreds of other children. And their convenient black robes obscured the black dog.</p><p><br/>The decoration where amazing. Floating pumpkins, lots of food, and Padfoot sitting under the table at his feet. This was the best Halloween Harry had ever had.</p><p><br/>What he was trying to hide was the tart he was slipping under the table. This would be the third, he was sure one of the professors was going to catch him.</p><p><br/>He didn’t know what the punishment would be for bringing your Godfather to the feast but it might be better than bringing your dog. Unfortuanly Sirius was both. A cold nose pocked his hand and a warm tongue lapped away the tart. Mission a success he sat back up strait and tucked into his own tart.</p><p><br/>It had been, not hard but, uncomfortable being so far away from Sirius for so long. He was used to being in what Sirius called “Screaming Range”. So, when the big black dog had run up to him earlier, he had been over the moon.</p><p><br/>Ron on the other hand, had to be muffled with his own tie. It seems not all children are happy to have a dog nearly as big as they are jumping all over them.</p><p><br/>The dog had brough a bag of sweets. These where used to buy Ron’s silences. Harry and Ron had been together since finding Padfoot so Sirius hadn’t had a chance to change back. </p><p><br/>Ron was looking down into his tart,</p><p><br/>“You still upset about Hermione?” Harry asked sipping his pumpkin juice,</p><p><br/>“I didn’t mean to make her cry,” He replied pocking the soft top of his food. It wobbled at him.</p><p><br/>“You can apologies later. Maybe offer to do her homework for her,” Harry smiled as the other boy pouted.</p><p><br/>“She would hate that,”</p><p><br/>“Maybe let her do your homework then, it’s a win-win,” Both boys giggled, Harry could feel Padfoot’s tail wagging.</p><p><br/>At the head table Dumbledore tapped his cup. The sound of chattering children and cutlery slowing until it stopped. Everyone looked up at him. The older student seemed resigned to the same speech they had the year before. And it did seem a to have a monotonous tone. Right up until the doors burst open and Professor Quirrell came running down the centre idle.</p><p><br/>At the bang of the door Harry grabbed a hand full of Padfoot’s fur. It was instinctive. Keeping Sirius close when he felt scared. Padfoot stuck he head out from under the tablecloth to see what was happening. Thankfully, Harry though, no one saw.</p><p><br/>The commotion that followed Quirrell announcement that there was a Troll in the dungeon made Harry grip Padfoot tighter. He didn’t let go when the prefects began herding people out of the hall and back towards the common room. Ron stood on the other side of the dog looking equally as scared. He seemed to rank the Troll above the big black dog that he had been thus far avoiding. He was now almost gripping the animal’s fur as well.</p><p><br/>They were at the back of the group when he realized that Hermione didn’t know about the Troll. When they decide to go get her Padfoot tried to drag Harry Back the Common room by his robes,</p><p><br/>“Pads, we can’t leave her, she could get hurt,” Harry pleaded with the dog.</p><p><br/>“It’s my fault she’s down there, we have to help,” Ron was already starting to walk off down the hall. He pauses and walked back,</p><p><br/>“Please come with me, I’m scared.” Harry tugged his uniform out of Padfoot’s mouth and started to follow Ron.</p><p><br/>“You said it safe here, didn’t you,” He accused the dog who was padding along next to him, ears back. “So we will be fine. Just pop down get Hermione and be back in the common room before Miss McGonagall even knows we are missing,” Padfoot just whined at him.</p><p><br/>Padfoot came around to their way of thinking quickly. Taking the lead as they made their way down to the girls’ toilets. He seemed to know every hall, door and corner. Pausing and pushing the two boys into alcove before teachers could see them.</p><p><br/>All three peeked around the corner that lead to the girl’s bathroom. Professor Snape and Quirrell seem to be discussing something at the far end of the hall. They watched as the two men walked off down the hall and out of sight.</p><p><br/>“Ok its clear let’s go,” Ron slipped around the corner ready to make a brake for the door. Padfoot yelped pulling him back into places. Ron glared at the dog but before he could complain about being dragged about. The ground shook slightly.</p><p><br/>The Troll lurches its way down the hall. The painting on the wall all shrink away from it. Its heavy club smashes into the few beaches that line the corridor. It pauses and scratched it peanut-like head looking about. At a stretch it might look like a lost student trying to find its classroom. If the student was horrifyingly tall, wore very little clothing and stank to high heaven.</p><p><br/>Both boys and dog slunk back, holding their breath as it plodded past them.</p><p><br/>The slow beast stopped outside the girl’s loos. It ducks too look inside.</p><p><br/>Harry, thinking quickly, runs out and shoves the door closed. Ron follows. Padfoot on his heels. The Troll roars as its knocked into the room. It yanks at the door trying to get out, but it’s too dumb to push the door open.</p><p><br/>Harry and Ron lean agents the door and look at each other, they smile. The smile drops as a female scream echoes out from behind the door they just shut.</p><p><br/>Pulling the door open both boys jumped inside. The Troll towered over Hermione; club raised in the air. Ready to smash her into a puddle of Hermione goo on the floor.<br/>Padfoot barked and leapt at the creature. He bites its leg making it howl in pain. It kicks sending the dog spiralling back against the wall.</p><p><br/>Harry tried not to flinch at the yelp, uses the distraction to dart over to Hermione. He Pulled her against the far wall and out of the way. He rummaged in in pocket for his wand, peaking at Ron between the Trolls stumpy legs.</p><p><br/>Taking the que form Harry, Ron picked up metal bar, probably form one of the pluming pipes the Troll smashed by wildly swinging the club around. Surprising himself at his own bravery, he threw the pipe at the Troll trying to keep it attention on him. The stupid creature tried to grab at Ron who ducked out the way just in time.</p><p><br/>Using the sink as a step Harry launches himself at the Trolls neck. This is ether very brave or very stupid, he thinks as the Troll thrashes about.</p><p><br/>As he clung on for dear life, he realises he doesn’t know any spell that could help here. The Troll starts to swing its club again. It smashed into the wall coved the three children with plaster. Harry could hear Hermione scream as it got a little too close to her. Padfoot was barking helping Ron keep it distracted.</p><p><br/>He could hear the slightly panicked edge to the barks. He will only change back if Harry was really in trouble. He would give away the secret to Ron and Hermione, then to which ever teacher hears all the noise. Then Sirius would get in so much trouble.</p><p><br/>In a slight panic Harry sticks his wand up the creature’s nose. This just succeeds in madding it angrier. It bucks and threw Harry across the room but dropped its club in the prosses.</p><p><br/>Padfoot darted over to Harry, covering his body with his own as the Troll roared. Someone was shouting.</p><p><br/>Suddenly it was quiet. Harry looked up from under Padfoot’s body to see the Troll watching its own club slowly climb higher and higher into the air. Harry follows the weapons flight as well it floated over the coconut that the creature uses as a head and dropped.</p><p><br/>There was a rather comical clonk and the Troll dropped to the floor.</p><p><br/>Everything was still for a second then the creature deflated, releasing a rush gas into the room. Everyone gaged. Padfoot whined loudly, scratching at his nose.</p><p><br/>Hermione picked her way quickly around the unconscious Troll who had begun to snore. Harry gingerly pulled his wand out of its nose. The green snot and goo made him and Ron cringe. Harry tried to wipe the yuck off on Ron’s robes, he yelled and dodged out of the way. They both start to laugh.</p><p><br/>Padfoot tried to push all three children out of the room but the door was pulled open by Miss McGonagall. They all huddled together in fear. Even the dog had his tail between his legs. Hidden behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.</p><p><br/>Miss McGonagall looks over the chaos and the unconscious Troll then back at the children. Behind her were Professor Snape and Quirrell. They peered over her shoulders at the children and Troll, like two strange looking parrots.</p><p><br/>“Well then.” Miss McGonagall folded her arms over her chest, “Who is going to tell me what has happened here?” she asked looking down her nose at them. Harry reached back to grab at Padfoot’s fur. He felt more then heard the whine from the dog.</p><p><br/>Just as he was schooling himself to explain the events of the last half hour, Hermione stepped in front of both of them. Ron looked at her with wide eyes.<br/>“It was me miss,” She said purposefully.</p><p><br/>Harry watched as she took the blame for everything. She explained that Harry and Ron had saved her and how they had subdued the Troll. McGonagall looked doubtful, but the snoring beast next to them was difficult to argue with.</p><p><br/>“Five points form Gryffindor for bringing a Troll into the school grounds.” Hermione visibly flinched and looked down at her feet. “Five points each to Mr Weasley and Mr Potter for subduing the creature,” The boys grinned at each other and at Hermione who offered them a small smile in return. They were ordered out of the toilet and told that the Headmaster will be hearing of this. Harry couldn’t hide Padfoot any longer.</p><p><br/>“Potter.” Thankful it was still McGonagall talking, the other two teachers had vanished to deal with the Troll “What is that dog doing here?” Harry looked over at Padfoot who was doing his best impression of an innocent little doggie.</p><p><br/>“He’s just standing there, Miss,” He said trying to defect the question. Padfoot’s tail waged once but slipped back between his legs when Miss McGonagall glared at them.<br/>“Do not deliberately misunderstand me, Potter,” Harry was subjected to her stare all on his own. Ron and Hermione shuffled their feet trying not to catch her eye. Ron still had a fearful look on his faces. Hermione seemed to be eyeing the dog with suspicion.</p><p><br/>“He came to make sure I’m alright, Miss,” Harry said hoping that a half-truth would pacify her. “You see my parents died today Miss, so my Godfather sent out pet dog to make sure I’m okay,” He tried to really play the dead parent card.</p><p><br/>Miss McGonagall stared down at Harry with a strange look in her eye. She blinked once and turned her stare on the dog, who had the decency to look ashamed.<br/>“Well,” She paused deciding their fate. Harry held his breath as she continued, “Make sure he is home before you return to the common room.” Harry grabbed at Padfoot’s fur.</p><p><br/>“Yes Miss,” he nodded as Miss McGonagall turned and walked away. Harry and Padfoot scurried off towards the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron with them.</p><p> </p><p><br/> <br/>The door to Dumbledores offices creaking is what woke Remus. It had been a chaotic evening. First it was the hunt for the dog. Then it was deal with the Troll. He nearly swallowed his tongue when McGonagall had told them that Harry had been one of the children to defeat it.</p><p><br/>Dumbledore had just smiled. McGonagall also said she had dealt with this “errant dog”. Remus tried not to smirk imagining their old professor chasing Padfoot out of the castle like the dog he was. He wished he could have seen it. Sirius was probably laughing his ass off somewhere. A jolt of sadness had lanced though his heart when he remembered it had been years since he had heard Sirius proper belly laugh. The one that was infectious and would have Remus struggling not to join in, no matter how angry he was with him.</p><p><br/>He had spent the rest of the evening going through the letters Dumbledore, and a few of the other professors had received form Sirius. The first letter that held photos of Harry was really useful. Remus would need to cross refences the flora and fora found in the backgrounds with the records at the Ministry of Magics. He settled for just putting them in date order and preening out the useless ones. It was tiering work; Remus must have dropped off.</p><p><br/>He could hear the scratch of Dumbledores quill as he worked on school business. Fawlks was roosting on his perch near the Headteachers desk. The flicker of candles illuminated the spaces.</p><p><br/>What truly woke Remus up was the sound of the Floo and Dumbledore not even looking up from his work,</p><p><br/>“Goodnight Mr Black.”</p><p><br/>Remus rubbed his face. Yes, it was time to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Pats Remus on the head* There, there. I wont say things will get better but at lest you didn't cry or punch someone this time *hands him a cookie*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hi,</p>
<p>i have nothing to say for myself. im just a disaster of a human being.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working for Dumbledore was always a chore. Working at the ministry was a headache.</p>
<p>When Moody or Tonks where about it was bearable, but they had jobs of their own to do.</p>
<p>Surprising it was Tonks that kept finding her way into the shoe box that Remus was using as a study room. Always with an offering. A cup of tea. A plate of biscuits. If she wasn’t so obvious with her flirting Remus might have suspected she was spying on him.</p>
<p>Remus was currently working his way through each of the photos that Sirius had sent Dumbledore. Categorising the animal and the plants in the background. He was aiming to narrow down the area they needed to search by cross refencing the data with the British wildlife report.</p>
<p>Tonks knocked on the door but open it before Remus could look up.</p>
<p>“Knock, knock,” She called. Bringing a plate of biscuits into the room along with two mugs of tea, “Though I would pop in and see how you were getting on.”</p>
<p>Remus laughed. Tonks was sweet, mischievous and nosey, but mainly sweet. She remined him of Sirius when he was much younger and less battel worn.</p>
<p>“Tonks you were here half an hour ago to ‘see how I was getting on’ don’t you have your own work to do?” she dropped down into the chair opposite Remus kicking her feet up on the table. Again, a very Sirius thing to do. She took a sip of her tea pretending to be thing about the question.</p>
<p>“Nah, its lunch time anyway,” Remus looked up at the clock,</p>
<p>“Bloody hell it is,” where had the time gone? He bookmarked the page he was on with his charmed book mark. He still hadn’t worked out what spell was on it, all it did was make a soft tinkling sound. Closing the book and picking up his tea. Black, no sugar. Just how he liked it.</p>
<p>“So how are you Tonks?” he asked as he took a biscuits and bit in half. She gave him a toothy grin her hair blushing a brighter pink before fading back to the darker variation that she normal wore.</p>
<p>“You know you’re the only one who calls me that. I nag the girls on the desk to call me Tonks but every time it ‘Dora, Moody’s looking for you’ or ‘Dora watch out for that plant pot’. It’s like they don’t listen to me.” She huffed and sulked momentary in her chair.</p>
<p>“Oh really,” Remus give her a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, anyway how’s your search going? Found anything yet?” She brightened up. Her moods could be so animated at times. She pocked at the pile of organised photos.</p>
<p>“No, not really, it’s all common shrubbery and birds. I don’t want to give Sirius credit for sending photos that can’t be traced. He can’t be that smart. He must have just got lucky.” Remus knew that for all his pranks and flouncing around Sirius Black was a bloody genius. But he would never say it out loud. The man had a big enough ego as it was.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why you can’t just ask him.” Tonks flinched as if she hadn’t meant to say that, but it had slipped out anyway.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Remus narrowed his eyes at her. She was hiding something, and guilt didn’t look good on her faces. She was too emotive to lie properly. Outlandish stories where one thing but to lie to a friend was another.</p>
<p>“Well he’s at 12 Grimmauld place at the moment.” Remus looked at her over his mug, “Well not right this moment,” There was a pause where they looked at each other. The silences pulled the last bit of information out of Tonks. “Actually, he just left,” She didn’t look him in the eye, finding the crumbs on her shirt fascinating.</p>
<p>Remus felt that she may be spying on him after all, making sure he stayed put. Shame really, he was enjoying the attention.</p>
<p>“You think he would be willing to just tell us where he is hiding?” He didn’t mean it to sound so patronising. It was a genuine question but Remus felt like he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Well it depends who’s asking.” She said swinging back a little further on her chair. “I’m sure you would have no trouble getting that information out of him. You were really close back in school from the story he has told me,” Remus managed not to jump on that, but he would have to get her to talk about that later.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask him. You are family after all,” Tonks sighed she swirled the last of her tea and swigged it,</p>
<p>“He won’t tell me. He knows I work with Moody and I think he just want to wind the poor man up.” She plonked the cup down on the table sitting up strain and fiddling with one of the photos. It was of Harry about the age of seven, wading in a river with a brightly coloured net. He seemed to be fishing, for what is unclear. Remus was content to listen for a while. Tonks looked like she needed to talk for a bit.</p>
<p>Remus suddenly realise this might have been just as hard on her as it was on him. She was so young when everything when to shit. She probably didn’t understand why her favourite cousin had vanished. And now he was suddenly back and she was having to investigate and treat him like one of the many criminals she deals with on the day to day. She was probably having a crisis of conscious. And right now, Remus was one of the few people who could truly understand her.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why we have to put a watch on the house, it’s not like he is stopping anyone form just walking up to the door and ringing the bell. Moody put me on stake out duties there a week ago and I saw Xenophilius Lovegood walk up, ring the bell and Sirius let him in. probably wanted to do an interview for The Quibbler. He left half an hour later looking pleased with himself.” Remus raised an eyebrow but let her talk. He made a note to pick up this month’s copy of The Quibber.</p>
<p>Tonks grinned conspiratorially at Remus. He had to force a smile back the grip brough memories of Sirius hatching a new prank at the library table. It wasn’t an unpleasant memory but the subject matter was a bit tender at the moment.</p>
<p>“Mum invited me over there for dinner the other night.” She said and Remus understood why she was being secretive. Converting with the enemy as Moody would say. But Sirius wasn’t the enemy. A bit of a dick but not the enemy.</p>
<p>“Had to knock because someone had nicked all the door handles.” That was odd. “They turned up in a bucket out the back.” Remus was confused for a moment but then the memory of a scaled hand the one time he had gone to Grimmauld place. The door handles where all silver. A way of keeping retched mutts out as Sirius’ mother had screeched.</p>
<p>“Kreacher let me in. The places was upside down and inside out. You know the painting of Walburga was hung the wrong way up and had a silences charm put on it. It can’t be removed ya know. But there a loop hole. It cant be removed but it can be moved.” Tonks snorted a giggle covering her faces. The snort became a little pig like as her face changed involuntarily. She redden slightly quickly pulling back her normal faces. “You could see Walburga screeching herself horse in the frame but you couldn’t hear her.” Remus snorted a laugh at that.</p>
<p>“I walked into the dining room and found Sirius and mum where washing the floor. Quite a site two debutantes with their sleeves rolled up splashing about in the suds. Mum had her skits tucked up and everything. Kreacher was sitting on the stairs looking as lost as a house elf can look.”</p>
<p>Remus gaped at her. Sirius Black, the one he had bunked with at Hogwarts would refuse to do manual labour. If he had too he would use magic. The mental image of Sirius with his trousers rolled up along with his shirt sleeve, stuck in his mind. Maybe he would have his now very long hair tied back as well. in a bun on the top of his head or hanging down his back. He would get drenched purely by how clumsy he was. Remus stuck his nose in his mug to drain the last of his tea. He tried to get the blush burning on his cheeks at the thought of Sirius with a wet almost see though shirt. He would make a Mr Darcy Joke.</p>
<p>Tonks seemed oblivious to Remus condition continued giggling as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Then the two of them start faffing about in the kitchen. I mean, I don’t think that kitchen has had something other than a house elf cooking in there in century. Mum has gotten better at the whole self-services thing since I was little but two Blacks, one cutting carrots the other peeling potatoes. It was a sight for saw eyes. We had shepherd’s pie. I won’t say it was the best pie I have ever had, it not by a long shot but it was edible which was a surprise.</p>
<p>Defiantly a surprise. Back at Hogwarts anything that Sirius offered you that he said he cooked himself would be view with intent suspicion.</p>
<p>“He even gave Kreacher a plate. The little thing just sat there looking really confused then retreated to his den.” The poor house elf must have felt out of places. His master was cleaning and cooking. What was he meant to do? Remus found the whole idea hilarious.</p>
<p>Tonks was nibbling on a biscuit staring off into spaces reminiscing.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what he is going to do with the places but when I left him and mum where talking about wallpaper pattens. It was surreal”</p>
<p>“It seems Sirius has changed,” Tonks only nodded. They got two minutes of silenced before the tell-tale clomp announced Moody’s presences in the library. It was followed swiftly but his bellowing voices.</p>
<p>Tonks flinched dramatically before grabbing the empty mugs and place scurrying out the door. Remus when back to trying to find his floor scrubbing, Shepard’s pie cooking, not-quite-nephew stealing, friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another month, another moon and it was December.</p>
<p>Moody was no longer officially looking for Sirius, that didn’t stop him from keeping Remus on to look though any evidences that was brough in. There had been several “interviews” done in the Prophet and the Quibbler about Sirius Blacks grand return.</p>
<p>The Quibblers story seemed to be more realistic. The Prophet seemed to be spun wildly out of per potion. Daring tails of how the brave Sirius Black looked after the infant Harry with one hand and fending off Death Eaters with the other. No wand, just his rugged good looks and charm to defend himself.</p>
<p>It was almost like the plot to a paperback romances’ novel with extra flowing hair and ripped shirts.</p>
<p>The Quibblers was more solid. A story of life on the run which is more boring that people make out. Little thing about looking after a young child. Having to move all the time. (annoyingly he didn’t let slip any detail of where they had been or where staying) It was all very mundane, considering that Sirius has sworn off magic to reduces the chance of getting caught.</p>
<p>Sadly, this didn’t sell papers. The story the Prophet put forward became the truth.</p>
<p>Remus was taking a little of Tonks advices. He had made no head way in trying to find him with the photos, he had narrowed it down to a small village in the English countryside or possibly rural Frances. Which wasn't very narrow.</p>
<p>This was why he was back on Platform 9 ¾ surrounded by children all bundled up against the cold, dragging their luggage behind them.</p>
<p>It was busy. Remus scanned the crowed searching for the familiar head of long black hair or the worn leather jacket. The cold wind remined him of the rip in the back of his coat. He was going to have to stich that back together when he got home.</p>
<p>The gaggle of ginger hair oozing out of the back compartment, announced the Weasleys disembarking the train.</p>
<p>“Remus.”</p>
<p>He turned quickly recognising the voice and was met with the face he had been looking for, for over three months. The last time he had looked at him he had been full of rage, anger at being abandoned and somewhat betrayed.</p>
<p>He had no strong emotion to seeing Sirius now. It was strange. He just felt neutral. Like he was in a no-mans land waiting to be told where their relationship would be going.</p>
<p>Did the punch mark the end of their friendship so they were starting again as acquaintances? Being passive to each other for the sake of Harry? Or could their relationship be salvaged form the wreck it had become over the last ten years. If you could call radio silences a relationship.</p>
<p>They were very different people now. Remus knew he was and from the information Tonks had let slip, so was Sirius. Remus would be lying if he said he didn’t want to meet this new more “mature” Sirius Black. But he wasn’t sure how this new Sirius would react to this burnt out corps of a man that Remus Lupin.</p>
<p>All his doubt and worrying thoughts where smothered by the mad grin that Sirius was sporting when he laid eyes on him.</p>
<p>He was pushing a trolly with a few suitcases on it. An owl glared at him from its travel cage. Its snow-white feathers fluffed against the cold. Behind him was a young ginger boy, more than likely a Weasley, and Harry. His not-quite-nephew was eyeing him with suspicion. He didn’t blame him; he did punch his father figure the last time they met.</p>
<p>“You know if you were going to skulk about on the platform at least dress like a spy. Long black coat and sunglasses,” Sirius pulled his attention away from Harry.</p>
<p>“Sunglasses? In December?” Remus replied with our really thinking. It was easy to slip back into the back and forth banter that they had had so many years ago.</p>
<p>“Ah, good point.” They pause and looked at each other. Sirius stepped forward until there was barely a foot between them. He seemed to forces himself to stop, an almost desperate look pasted over his faces before lifting his arms. “Come here Moony, it’s been too long,”</p>
<p>Remus didn’t want to cave so quickly. He wanted to stand strong and not run to Sirius like a love sick puppy. He was a grown man for god sake. He could and has been looking after himself for years without Sirius. But the siren call that was Padfoot’s open arms had him by the throat. He practically dove into Sirius, who intern wrapped his arms tightly around Remus.</p>
<p>Remus shoved his face into Sirius shoulder getting a lung full of his leather jacket. The familiar unfamiliar leather smell making him squeeze tighter. Sirius arms where gripping the back of Remus coat, Remus could hear his chuffed laughed against his ear.</p>
<p>Yes, he was mad at Sirius for what he had done but he did understand that at the time it was the best thing that Sirius could think of to do.</p>
<p>He was reluctant to let go, Sirius kept a hand gripping the fabric of his coat. The two men grinned at each other.</p>
<p>Molly Weasley, who had successfully wrangled her swarm through the portal, trotted over to collect her wayward son. She smiled at Remus wishing him a Merry Christmas as she pulled him into a hug that could crush ribs. She turned on Sirius next,</p>
<p>“We will see you at some point over the holidays then Sirius. I’m sure the boys will want to meet up.” It wasn’t a request; it was an order.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron who had been conferring over a small collection of Chocolate frog cards looked up.</p>
<p>“Ron doesn’t know what Lego is” Harry said with a laugh pointing at the ginger boy. The other boy gave his friend a look of betrayal as his mother frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>“Oi, you don’t know what Gobstones is.” The two boys began to squabble. Sirius put on slight frown and snaped his fingers at them.</p>
<p>“Bambi, be nice to Thumper.” Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry earning a glare. Sirius smiled brightly at Molly, “Will do Molly. Just sent an owl.” Molly smiled and pulled him into a hug. She patted Harry on the head and snatched Ron’s arm pulling him towards the portal to King’s cross.</p>
<p>Remus felt the sudden silent like a cold wind.</p>
<p>“Come have a drink with us.” Sirius voice was slight too loud, “I think I own you that at least.” Remus tried no to hear the slight desperation in Sirius voices. At least he wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Ha, after what you have put me through, I will be drinking for free for the rest of my life.” Remus meant it as a joke but the way Sirius deflated, looking up at Remus like a kicked puppy. His small smile nearly broke Remus heart.</p>
<p>“I will hold you too that.” His chuckle dispelled some of the tension surrounding the two men, “We are going to the Three Broomstick. I promised Harry a Butter Beer.”</p>
<p>Harry had been watching people bustle about on the platform. Remus notices that now that Ron was gone Harry had slipped closed to Sirius. Even though Sirius attention was on Remus and Harry was fascinated by the wizards moving about, they were both very aware of each other. The way Sirius arm brushed against Harrys back or how Harry would pinch Sirius coat, just reminding the other that they were there.</p>
<p>Harry Looked up at mention of his name. A grin split across his face; bright green eyes flashed at the pair.</p>
<p>“Yes!” he cheered. Jumping towards the portal excited to visit Diagon ally again. Sirius took control of the trolly, turning it towards his Godson.</p>
<p>“But only one. Fawn, don’t run ahead.” Remus smiled as Harry obediently walked next to Sirius one hand on the Trolly he was pushing. He fell into step on the other side of Sirius. It was almost domestic.</p>
<p>“Bambi, Fawn. you have a lot of nicknames don’t you Harry.” Harry turned to him with a look that made Remus heart squeeze at how much he looked like Lily.</p>
<p>“It’s a wonder I know my own name.” Sirius boomed laugh made Remus chuckle. Harry smiled slightly seeming to relax a bit around Remus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They passed though the portal and found a quiet corner to shrink Harry luggage small enough to fit in Sirius bag. They retuned the trolly and set out towards Diagon ally. Harry switched from holding Sirius hand, to orbiting around the pair but not going out of Sirius arms reach.</p>
<p>“I heard you weren’t drinking anymore Sirius.” Remus asked as they paused to cross a road. Sirius had a hold of Harry jackets collar stopping him form walking until he deemed it safe.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I couldn’t be inebriated when in charge of this little monster. Merlin knows what would happen.” They crossed the road closing in on their destination.</p>
<p>“When did you mature.” Remus bumped his shoulder into Sirius, who smiled back at him. Remus had his hands deep in his pockets to fend off the cold.</p>
<p>“About the 100<sup>th</sup> nappy. One butter beer will be fine.” They walked in silences for a few moments Sirius seemed to be chewing over a thought. He turned once about to say something but aborted at the last moment. Finally, he looked over at Remus, “How have you been Remus?”</p>
<p>“Well you know. Life just keeps plodding on.” Remus didn’t mention the years of loneliness and poverty “You?” he asked hoping to turn the discussion on Sirius. “Do anything interesting in your time away?”</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged,</p>
<p>“Well I think I now know more about muggles that even Arthur, and I’m concerned about the interest he has in rubber ducks.”</p>
<p>“I have always found that obsession odd.” They smiled at each other for a moment but the conversation dropped again. Another few moment of both of them trying to think up something to say. Sirius tugged Harry away for a toy shop window as they continued down the street. They reached the wall that lead to Diagon ally. Sirius reached out and tapped on the bricks. Harrys amazed smile would never grow old in Remus eyes.</p>
<p>They slipped into the wizarding world and Sirius smiled. Remus had to pause, as the moment was poetic. The bright icy sunlight resulted in Sirius pale skin glowing. His cheeks flushed a soft pink from the cold, his hair inky black but shiny in the light.</p>
<p>“How’s your mum?” The question pulled Remus out of waxing poetic about his companion.</p>
<p>“Dead.” Remus didn’t mean to be so blunt. The way Sirius flinched made it worse, shattering the moment. His mother had died less than a year after James and Lily had. Effectively wiping out the last of Remus family.</p>
<p>“Shit I’m sorry.” Sirius seemed to curl in on himself.</p>
<p>“It ok, you haven’t been here, you wouldn’t know.” It was meant as comfort but only seemed to effectively push the foot further into Remus mouth.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Remus,” it was almost a whisper.</p>
<p>Harry had taken up Sirius hand again and was determinedly pulling him towards the Three Broomsticks.</p>
<p>“Sirius,” Remus said keeping up with them. Sirius halted stopping Harry as well. He looked up at the pair, probably worried that someone was going to get punched again.</p>
<p>“No, I mean it. This could have been handled differently and no one would have gotten hurt.” Sirius, ever the drama queen, seemed willing to hash this out in the middle of the street.</p>
<p>“Let’s sit down before we start this discussion.” Remus made a shooing motion towards the door of the warm and cosy looking pub.</p>
<p>“Good idea.” Sirius murmurer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HURT ME!<br/>(with negative feedback, im a massive wimp please dont hurt me physically)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>